User blog:Spikewitwicky/September 23, 2019 - Spike's Journal Entry
The Fallen has been defeated. Now, what does that mean, I don't know. I'm still on Cybertron. Things are still very chaotic. From the wounded, I've heard that The Fallen was "destroyed" (meaning dead), I've also heard some saw him "disappear" (meaning, presumed dead, but not dead). The battle was, from what I've heard - catastrophic. There are several casualties on each side. So much in fact that Optimus Prime has called for a temporary truce between Autobots and Decepticons. It's standard procedure for medics to treat anyone, but it's especially true now - every resource is to be employed to treat the wounded, regardless of faction. Cerebros and I were told to hold back, activate Fortress Maximus, and let in any refugee that we can take. A few hours before this whole thing happened, things were going well. Stormfront was even pulling a prank on me, erecting an invisible maze, and sort of forcing me and Cerebros to work together to get out of said maze...without talking. Call it a sort of bonding experience. But then, we were called up. Cerebros was worried. I have to admit, so was I. For as long as I remember, I've been protected, but now...given at least my temporary tie to Fort Max, I'm asked to be "called up." That said - I'm glad this was our first mission. It was a mission right up Cerebros' alley. We readied the battlestation, and not a single shot fired. All we did was house the refugees. And so far, things look to be running smoothly. Recharge stations are giving those here energon. The wounded are being treated in our medical facility. Yes, there are some "fast follows" we need to follow, starting with increased security. Unfortunately, we had to house Soundwave, and we got word that he has transmitted information about Fortress Maximus to the Decepticons. So, the cat's out of the bag. But let's be honest, hundreds of refugees piling into a structure the size of a city isn't exactly "stealth." So, I'm here at least another few days. At least until the wounded are cared for, and Omega Supreme is treated. Ratchet told me to take a quick rest - less for concern to me, but more for the fact that he knows his medics will need to recharge, and I'll have to come in and fill in while they recharge. Before I left, I saw Solus Prime. I didn't even know I was talking to a Prime. Apparently, Solus Prime and The Fallen have history. And of course, Stormfront, in all of his appropriateness, told Solus that I was a parasite. Yes, it was a joke, BUT the first experience Solus had with a human was someone Solus respects (Stormfront - a matrix bearer) calling someone from a human species a "parasite." But it seems Solus saw it as a joke. That said, I'm not taking any chances. When I see her again, I'm not going to be desperate and tout what humans can do, but I'm going to at least give her a quick primer. So far, no one I know has died. But I've been told to expect casualties. I'm dreading hearing this. Category:Blog posts